Family Vacation
by StellatheVampirelf
Summary: Freeze Blade takes his family to a vacation along with Wash Buckler, Roller Brawl, Night Shift and Star Strike. But Snowler Brawl has made Nitro fallen in love
1. The Blade Family

"Breakfast!" Freeze Blade shouted to his children. Down the stairs came 4 little kittens. The oldest ones are twins, Nitro and Nitric, Nitro doesn't like his twin sister because he thinks she's a know it all, bragger, and always self-confident, Nitric didn't like her twin brother because he was always selfish, fools around, and always flirts with girls(he got this from his dad). The next one is Cheetah, she doesn't always likes her dad, especially if he pinches her cheeks, she likes her mom more because she's into scratching with claws, not ice powers or staking, the reason might be because she's the only one without ice powers. And the youngest, Freezer Burn, he thinks it will be unfair if he loved his mom or dad more, they will get mad at each other and break up(every little kids' thought), he likes scratching enemies and leaving ice markings that slowly kills you.

"You're finally making breakfast, daddy?" Nitric asked curiously at her father

"Huh? Oh no, you're mom just told me to call you guys" Freeze Blade drank his coffee and went to the living room, on the way there, smirking knowing how much she hates them, he pinched Cheetah's cheeks

"DAD! STOP!" Cheetah turned back to her mom and rested her head on the table

"Don't yell at dad like that!" the daddy's girl, Nitric commanded

"Make me, Daddy's Girl!" Cheetah stood on her chair staring at Nitric asking for a fight

"Sit down, your food is here" Scratch handed out the plates to her kids

"Yay! I love pancakes!" Freezer Burn sniffed the steam coming out of the pancakes

"Family!" Freeze Blade slides into the kitchen almost falling, "We are going to a family vacation!" Freeze Blade spreads his arms giving his kids a smile

"Yay!" Freezer Burn grabbed his pancake and swallowed it whole and jumped to hug his dad

"What is so exciting about a family vacation?" Nitro crossed his arms

"I'll tell you what!" Nitric jumped and stood on her seat and flung herself to her dad giving him a huge hug, "We are going somewhere fun!"

"How do you know where we're we going?" Nitro asked

"Me and daddy planned it" Nitric smiled

"I should have known, you're such a daddy's girl" Nitro started to laugh, Nitric stared at her twin and with her ice powers she froze his mouth

"Hey, no using your ice powers on your siblings," Freeze Blade warned Nitric, "Unless they're being annoying"

"Okay!" Nitric went upstairs to already pack her things

"Okay I guess I should go" Cheetah went upstairs to get ready

"YAY!" Freezer Burn jumped and ran to his room


	2. Love is in the Air

"Family Vacation, nothing but nonsense" Nitro was outside thinking of an excuse of not going, "I'll fake it that I'm sick! It's a brilliant plan!" Nitro was laughing evilly, but he stopped laughing when he saw the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, Snowler Brawl. He gazed at her shiny hair, he was amazed with her beautiful smile, he got up and walked nervously to her, "Uh, hi?" Snowler Brawl turned around to see him and simlied

"Was that a question?" Snowler Brawl laughed at his face reaction

"Uh, I don't know, well uh, who are your parents?" Nitro grabbed her hand, "Cause they made the right decision creating you, and are magnificent artists" Nitro kissed her hand, Snowler Brawl giggled

"My parents are Night Shift and Star Strike" Nitro widen his eyes

"What?"

"My parents felt bad that my big sister, Roller Brawl, was the only girl, so they gave her a little sister"

"My dad told me Night Shift is an old, creepy, mean, selfish, always does hissy-fit, and-" Before Nitro finished, Snowler Brawl yanked his shirt

"Listen bub, my dad is the best man you have ever met," Snowler Brawl glared at him her eyes turning fire for the anger she was gaining, "Never say anything bad about him ever again!" Snowler Brawl released him, Nitro crawled backwards trying to get away from her, Snowler Brawl then fell and sat by him, "But you're still kinda cute" Snowler Brawl battered her eyelashes at him

"Uh, Snowler Brawl," Nitro asked, "I'm going to a boring family vacation, do you want to come?"

"Either way, I have to," Snowler Brawl laughed

"Why?"

"Well, my dad wants to go to my sister's family vacation, because he wants to make sure her boyfriend, doesn't touch her, but I don't think he will, because I think he will hang out with his friend"

"Oh, I think it's my dad"

"So, I guess I'll meet you when we pack our bags"

"Oh uh, okay"

"Bye~" Snowler Brawl kissed him on the cheek and left

"NITRO! What are you doing out here?" Freeze Blade shouted

"Dad!" Nitro fell on his back and looked up to his father, "When are we leaving?"


	3. Road Trip

"Alright, people, remember that car I drove with Scratch on our first date? Well, were taking that car" Freeze Blade turn to see Wash Buckler pushing the car off a cliff, "WASH BUCKLER!"

"Hey, don't worry I found a better one, I wished Ninjini a Limbo! Its small but huge in the inside!"

"Fine, everyone let's go to the 'better' car" Freeze Blade grabbed his bags and went inside, once everyone got in Freeze Blade looked to see who's driving, there was no one in the driver seat, "Wash Buckler, aren't you driving?"

"No," Wash Buckler laid down and rested his head on Roller Brawl's lap

"Then why you wished for it?"

"I wished for the car, not for a drivers' license"

"Oh my, fine I'll drive" Freeze Blade sat in the front, "Wash Buckler, where's the keys?"

"I wised for a car, not keys"

"What the-"

"Then wish for it!" Scratched demanded

"Fine, oh right, uh the car doesn't need keys, just step on the paddle"

"And you couldn't tell me this before?!"

"What?! You want me to wish for a memory reminder?" After a while of parent arguing, they finally went on their way, and during the time Wash Buckler was flirting with Roller Brawl, "You know what's more funner than a family vacation? The bedroom~"

"Wash Buckler, shut up" Roller Brawl covered his mouth

"You know you can't resist me" Wash Buckler was poking her cheek

"You do know my dad is looking"

"I don't care, he can go jump off a cliff for all I care"

"I'm sitting right next to you!" Night Shift hissed

"AHHH!" Wash Buckler fell off Roller Brawl's lap

"Hey, stop flirting with each other!" Freeze Blade snapped

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!"

"Stop flirting with my daughter!"

"You neither old man! Thinking you're all buff and awesome, well you're not! So jump off a cliff!"

"Stop fighting! Wait until we get there!" Roller Brawl crossed her arms


	4. Pool Party

"Nothing but a perfect pool party, nothing can go wrong" Freeze Blade sat back on his chair

"AHHH Someone is drowning!"

"Whose's drowning?" Freeze Blade sat upright raising his sunglasses

"Prism Break!" the random person yelled

"And the problem is?"

"Wash Buckler is lying on him! He thinks he's a floating chair!"

"I don't see the problem" Freeze Blade lied back down on his chair

"HELP!"

"PRISM BREAK! SHUT THE HELL UP I'M TRYING TO RELAX! Wait, did you said help?" asked Wash Buckler

"YES!"

"You're a big boy now handle things by yourself! Actually you're still a big baby! Try to handle things by yourself!" Wash Buckler closed his eyes

"I don't get why you married him" Night Shift said to Roller Brawl

"Cause she has taste!" Wash Buckler shouted

"When can I kill him?"

"DADDY! don't kill him!" Roller Brawl begged

"He's annoying"

"Fon Fon Ru(reference from Futurama, Night Shift is voiced by Maurice Lamarche voice of Kif)," Star Strike patted Night Shift's back, "Let Roller Brawl be with who she wants," Star Strike leans to Roller Brawl, "Expect Kaos!"

"Mom, I know"

"You guys are still calling yourselves Fon Fon Ru and Smizmar?" Wash Buckler got off of Prism Break and went to Night Shift and Star Strike, "You don't see me coming saying 'I'm back baby'(reference from Futurama, Wash Buckler is voiced by John Dimaggio voice of Bender) all the time!" Wash Buckler remembered something, "I that reminds me," Wash Buckler gets closer to Roller Brawl, "I'm back, baby!"Wash Buckler jumps on Roller Brawl's lap and puckers his lips asking for a kiss

"You just did it" Night Shift crossed his arms

"Did what?" Wash Buckler looked confused at Night Shift

"Forget it" Night Shift sighed


	5. Nighttime

Freeze Blade dropped opened his mouth as he saw the rooms, "This place has a hotel?!"

"It's amazing!" Scratch jumped on the bed and curled herself and lied down, "Freeze Blade,"

"Yeah" Freeze Blade turned

"I wonder if the beds are soft enough~" Scratch winked at him

"Uh, um, ahem, um" Freeze Blade started to smirked and scratch his face

"Sir,"

"AHH!" Freeze Blade turns around, "Oh, what do you want?"

"Change" the male maid handed out his hand

"I'll change alright, first I need to shut the door," Freeze Blade smirked and closed the door

"Sir!" the maid tried to open the door, but he heard noises he didn't want to hear, so then he just went to the next door, "Sir,"

"Sorry bub, this room is taken" Wash Buckler slammed the door then he opened it again, "Oh and when you come in to clean up the room and you see everything broken even the floor, don't blame me, blame my wife, for being too hot"

"Sir!-" Wash Buckler slammed the door and hurt his face, especially his nose, "Rude!" Meanwhile Nitro and Snowler Brawl were in a room, talking to each other

"So, yeah, that's why I don't like my sister" Nitro said with dissapointment

"You shouldn't hate your sister" Snowler Brawl patted his back

"Why?!" Nitro crossed his arms

"Well, you're related, you shouldn't fight with her," Snowler Brawl scooted closer to Nitro, "Can you promise me that?"

"Um, okay" Nitro sighs and looks into her eyes, "You know you're the most beautiful, amazing person I have ever seen in my entire life"

"Aw, you're so sweet," Snowler Brawl stared and leaned towards Nitro, "And cute~" Snowler Brawl yanked Nitro close to her and started kissing him, Nitro closed his eyes as he felt the wonderful feeling of a girl's lips. Nitro then wrapped his arms round her waist and continued kissing her


	6. Banish from Here

Freeze Blade went back outside to the pool and relaxed on his chair, "A perfect pool party again, nothing can go wrong"

"Excuse me, sir" Freeze Blade stood up to see the same maid talking to Wash Buckler, "You have destroyed everything in your room, you must pay for that!"

"Why don't you pay for it? Broke or something?" Wash Buckler put his arm around Roller Brawl, "I like to see you do better, if you know what I mean by 'do'," Wash Buckler laughed

"Sir," the maid went to Freeze Blade, "You also-"

"Save it bub!" Freeze Blade shushed the maid, "I don't need your excuse for not paying anything you owe, so leave me alone" the maid grew anger and pushed Freeze Blade into the pool, but Freeze Blade froze the water

"SIR! YOU HAVE FROZEN THE POOL! YOU ARE NOW BANISHED FROM HERE!" The maid called the guards

"Dude, I was born with Ice powers, I can just thaw it" Freeze Blade was about to thaw it when the maid grabbed the back of his shirt

"I don't allow you here anymore!"

"Dude I was about to thaw it"

"So get your family and leave!"

"You know what?! I WAS about to thaw it, but now I won't and I'M the only one that can thaw my ice" Freeze Blade shoved him out of the way and went to pack his stuff

"Dad, are we the only ones leaving?" Nitro asked

"No, your uncle Wash Buckler and Aunt Roller Brawl are also coming, it seems that your uncle didn't want to pay for the stuff he broke"

"What about Night Shift and Star Strike and," Nitro sighed, "Snowler Brawl~?"

"Woah there, you don't have a crush on Snowler Brawl do you?"

"No!"

"Okay, good cause she's the daughter of that creepy Night Shift"

"Uh, I'm gonna leave now"

"Okay, Scratch lets go!" Once they got to the car everyone expect the kids were drunk

"That bitch wanted my money, and I was like hell no!" Wash Buckler the most drunk was waving his arms all around the car

"Wash Buckler clam down," Roller Brawl laughed, "You act more crazy in the bedroom~"

"Oh, so you want me crazy like in the bedroom~" Wash Buckler laughed he grabbed Roller Brawl and started to make out

"Stop making out!" Night Shift screamed, he and Star Strike were also not drunk

"Yeah no making out in the car!" Freeze Blade shouted, "Not unless I'm involved," Freeze Blade grabbed Scratch and starting making out

"Young people," Star Strike sighed, "Always drunk and weird" Star Strike then looked outside and saw the ugly, butt headed fool, Kaos


	7. The Stupid Revenge

"SKYLANDERS!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP KAOS!" Wash Buckler shouted

"Eh, why are you making out with my crush slash girlfriend slash wife!" Kaos turns to Glumshakes, "But I still like you Glumshakes," Kaos said in a girly voice, Glumshakes stared at him as if he gone mental

"Kaos, SHUT UP! She's my wife!" Wash Buckler all of a sudden fell asleep

"I'm here for REVENGE!" Kaos shouted

"Aren't you always?" Night Shift asked

"I'm here for revenge cause that Freeze Blade loser destroyed my airship when I tried to kidnaped Scratch!"

"Oh wow!" Freeze Blade grabbed his chackram, and threw it at Kaos,

"NOOOOOOO!" Kaos was about to fall on his face when he landed on Glumshakes, "Oh Glumshakes thank you for saving me" Kaos hugged Glumshakes and stared at him

"Ah sir," Glumshakes tried to push him away

"Glumshakes I demand you to hug ME!" Kaos was still hugging Glumshakes

"I think we should leave" Freeze Blade stepped on the paddle as hard as he could and went back home

Shoutout to my buddy: samjax!


End file.
